


The Way You Look

by WildKitte



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically bullying shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack tease Shitty out of the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowsLoveSong (shadowslovesong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowslovesong/gifts).



> This started with a twitter conversation. This fic is disgusting.
> 
> Title from The Way You Look Tonight (the Michael Bublé version). Go listen to it while reading, you'll get right to the sappy atmosphere and maybe laugh a little.

The weeks after Shitty practically forced Jack to confess to Bitty (a hilarious occasion of Jack Zimmermann stuttering and blushing like a teengirl and Bitty giggling likewise and awkward first kisses) have been, hm, interesting to say the least.

 

Not that Shitty is complaining; hell, seeing Jack and Bittle so happy together has really boosted the mood of the Haus, even Dex and Nursey argue less in the light honeymoon-atmosphere. Also the fact that Jack is practically radiating with joy and Bitty's pies taste even better if possible. No, Shitty is not exactly complaining.

 

It's just mornings like these when Shitty just wants to shove then some dollars to go spend a day in some cheap hotel and take their disgusting relationship out of his view. They're _obnoxious_.

 

* * *

 

 It is a morning after a party and people around the Haus are in various stages of hangover and clothing, Shitty himself not-entirely-dead and at-least-i'm-wearing-underwear. He followed the familiar scent of someone frying eggs and the tell-tale humming proves that yes, Bittle is once again being a saint and making them feel-better-breakfast.

Shitty could kiss him.

 

He throws a groggy "morning" at Bittle.

"Goodness, Shitty, you're awake early," Bitty comments and shoves a plate in Shitty's hands and ushers him to sit down and Shitty obeys without complaints.

 

The morning is warm and sunbeams dance through the kitchen and Bittle probably had sex last night because he's positively glowing, almost angelic in the morning light (ok, maybe Shitty is biased for the breakfast now sitting in front of him). The kitchen floor is chilly against Shitty's bare feet and a steaming coffee cup appears in front of him.

 

"Bitty, I'm going to marry you," Shitty sighs and Bittle bursts in pearly laughter.

"Better not," comments Jack from the doorframe and Bitty turns around and honest to god _beams_ at Zimmerman, disgustingly delighted.

 

 _Aaand that's my cue_ , Shitty thinks and says: "Ok, I'll be leaving--" But Bitty's attention snaps back to him.

"But you hardly ate! Take your time!" Ah, the southern hospitality - except no, there is definitely malice in Jack's eyes as he looks at Shitty.

"No, why would you," Jack says and there's a tug at the corner of his mouth. "Why the rush, eh?"

Shitty is going to strangle him, but decides to finish his breakfast instead.

It can't be _that_ bad.

 

It's worse.

 

For an entirety of five minutes it's fine. Jack takes himself some coffee and talks with Bitty in hushed voices ("Spare me some." "I will, Jack," and Jack kisses him, not even glancing around them before-hand. "So you did brush your teeth," Bittle chuckles against his lips and Shitty resists the urge to roll his eyes. They, definitely, at least woke up in the same bed) and Shitty can enjoy his eggs in peace and he tunes out as Bittle hums to himself at the counter.

 

And then. The dancing begins.

Like actual literal dancing.

 

It's innocent enough, at first. Jack nudging closer to Bitty, resting his hands on his small waist and chin on Eric's shoulder and Bitty keeps humming some song that Shitty doesn't care to recognise. Jack just holds him for a while and then, apparently knowing the song, starts humming along and rocking their bodies back and forth. Bitty leans back against him and this time Shitty does roll his eyes.

 

Jack says something to Bitty that Shitty doesn't quite catch and a bubble of laughter escapes from the blond's mouth, colouring the air golden and orange like the sunrise reflecting from their eyes - okay ew, Shitty almost slaps himself for thinking that.

 

And during that moment of Shitty's weakness, Bitty turns around in Jack's arms and wraps his hands around Jack's shoulders. And they dance.

They're fucking slow dancing in the kitchen.

 

When Jack twirls Bitty around and sings something along "The way you look tonight" - Shitty stands up and leaves.

"Thanks guys," he grumbles on the way but can't help the amusement rising to his cheeks as he disappears upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

 Approximately two seconds after Shitty makes an escape from the kitchen, Bitty breaks into hysterics and buries his head against Jack's neck. The way Jack is shaking slightly indicates that he's not the only one laughing and they have to step apart to laugh some more and catch their breaths.

 

"Jack Zimmermann, you're _evil,_ scaring poor Shitty off like that," Bitty gasps in between giggles.

"Let's say that it was a bit of a payback."

"Still about the confession? Shouldn't you let go of that already?"

"Mmmh, not yet," Jack smiles and raises a hand to caress Eric's cheek. Bitty leans against the warmth and Jack pecks his forehead.

"Good morning, Eric," he says with a fond voice and Bitty's heart skips a beat, or several, jesus...

 

Also something smells.

"The breakfast!" Bittle shrieks and turns to the stove, greeted with indeed charred fried eggs. "Look what you did! I'm making you eat these!"

"Mmmh, feed me," Jack teases and hugs him from behind again and maybe Bitty forgives him.

 

Holster enters the kitchen, sees them and turns back on his heels. "Too early."

 

 

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
